First Date
by May.MHMA
Summary: He was Seidou's high school baseball team captain. He was the reliable first-base man. He was the formidable fourth batter. He was (as she liked to call him) the romantic-retard.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Of Diamond.**

* * *

Seriously?

A Shogi tournament?

Takako tried to keep her expression as impassive as humanly possible after hearing such an un-predictable proposal. She kept her eyes fixed on the ticket offered to her. 'Surprised' would be a total under-statement of what Takako was feeling at the moment. She felt…she felt…she felt…

Almost irritated.

"I mean, you said you wanted to go somewhere" the head-strong captain and fourth batter of Seidou's high school baseball team carried on explaining his previous offer. "And a shogi tournament is not noisy" he stated his reason with as much confidence as he can possess if asked to play as a pitcher. Yeah, it came out sounding that bad.

Well to her, he sounded sweet.

In his own annoyingly irritating way…

"Like a date?"

She asked a little too bluntly for her, but she knew that she had to make this clear for herself. She noticed how an almost invisible shade of crimson started to graze Tetsu's cheeks, before he gave her one of his small smiles. God, she always wondered whether Seidou's captain was bluntly ignoring her subtle hints during their freshman year or if he was romantically-retarded.

"If only you want to call it so"

She actually had to ask herself if it was legal for one to look that handsome when he was obviously experimenting a nervous break-down. Well, she _assumed _he was having a nervous-breakdown since his eyebrows were furrowed a half centimeter more than they usually were (not that she noticed), and well his cheeks had a little hint of pink (which he never has, unless you count the times she saw him leave the coach's fielding practice, not that she was stalking him. NO!).

God she had been dreaming about this ever since day one. She always pictured him coming up to her and asking her out. But that was just it. She knew her answer would be an obvious yes, but she never thought of the right way to say 'the-yes'. _Now, calm down, this can't be too hard_, she can just take the ticket and smile shyly up at him like that character she saw in Jun's shoujo manga. Yeah, she would look really cute if she did that. Or oh she blush faintly, tug a strand of hair behind her ear, try as hard as she can not to meet his eyes and say 'I would love to, Tetsu-kun', like those girls she saw in the Disney movies. But did Takako react in any _conventional _way? Oh, hell no…

The head-manageress settled for staring impassively at her (handsome) long-time-crush, whom had finally mastered up enough courage to ask her out on a date. She raised an eye-brow, and…

"Is this how you usually ask girls out?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest in a bossy manner that she didn't usually possess. The captain was taken aback by her answer, not that he showed it anyway, but well his eyebrows rose _slightly _(no, not that Takako noticed). "Like, do you just ask them to _Shogi tournaments_? And do they a-a-_accept_? And how does that work out-"

"Actually I never asked a girl out before"

Now, any other time Takako was rudely interrupted she'd either put the person in his right place, or just walk away leaving the ridiculous conversation un-finished. But somehow this interruption wasn't defined as rude. It was actually quite…welcomed to her ears.

"If you don't want-"

"Ok then" she declared taking the ticket offered to her. There a rude interruption for a rude interruption, they were even.

Tetsu furrowed his eyebrows slightly before nodding at her. "Well, it's tonight-" he began but was quickly cut off when he noticed how Takako started fidgeting and biting her lip nervously. He gave her what he thought was a questioning look but to Takako it only looked like a grimace (she made a mental note to google whether not having the ability to display expressions was normal or not before going out tonight).

"Th-this isn't a bet, is it?"

No matter how much Takako would look like the perfect manageress. No matter how much her Kouhais were awed by her self-confidence. No matter, how she was highly regarded by all of her teachers and-

_Did a girl have to explain why she felt in-secured?!_

And this? This was perfect to her. Too perfect, that she honestly thought that it can't possibly be true. She had _loved _this emotionless bastard ever since the first impassive stare he gave her. And after almost three years he was asking her out-

"No"

And she didn't need anymore words from him. She just gave him one of her completely sincere smiles and nodded at him. He nodded back (with that crimson tint again grazing his cheeks), before walking back into the classroom.

As she watched him walk away, Takako smiled happily holding the ticket close to her chest.

Even though the place of the first date wasn't an ideal one.

Even though his request wasn't even close to being romantic.

But she was content. She wouldn't have it any other way…

* * *

**So, this is my very first fanfiction, I was never really into writing those but I couldn't help but notice the lack of fictions revolving around this couple. And I just couldn't help myself they are my OTP really! xD**

**This was supposed to be a one-shot, but after writing it I realized I can probably write another chapter. So, if you guys liked it please review to let me know.**

**Oh, and English isn't my mother language so I apologize beforehand for any Grammatik mistakes or for the lack of vocabulary.**


End file.
